It Passes
by Shenice-Imagines
Summary: Dahlia is devastated to find out her father has died, and she becomes severely depressed. Four years after she is attacked, only to find out, not only was her attacker a vampire, but that she is in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

"_Dahlia, we aren't going to let you play Grand Theft Auto anymore if all you do is run people over." _

_I heard my brother whine. _

_I giggled and replied, _

"_But that's the best part!"_

_I looked over to see my big brother roll his eyes, who at twelve was just two years older than me but was so tall! Not that I wasn't tall too, but he made me feel like a child, which I vehemently refused whenever anyone called me such._

"_Dahlia it's my turn when you lose." _

_I heard my cousin Neisha say. She was just a few months older than me and we were the best friends, (or as my grandmother called us; the partners in crime of the family)_

"_Yeah yeah, sure" _

_I said off handedly as I dodged a police car that was coming after me._

_My older cousin Elisa just sat on my brothers chair quietly-as she usually did-and watched us banter on the floor of my brothers room playing the Play Station II, acting as though because she was eighteen she was way to old for this._

_After a few more minutes of running from the cops, I finally lost and gave up the control to Neisha. _

"_I'm going to go get something to drink, I'll be back" _

_I said as I left the room to go to the kitchen. Just after I had taken a few steps I heard the phone ring. I pretended like I was busy in the kitchen so that my grandmother would answer the phone. When she answered the phone she left the living room to go into her own room so she could speak in private. I ignored her and went back to my brother's room after I had drunk my juice. I sat on the floor and watched Neisha play for a while before I started having this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. A few moments after that I heard a strange sound coming from my grandmother's room. _

_I looked toward my brother and cousins and whispered, _

"_You hear that?"_

_They looked at me and listened for a second and my brother whispered back, "Yeah, it sounds like someone is crying."_

_We looked at each other puzzled and I announced, _

"_I'm gona go see what it is."_

_I walked inconspicuously past the living room and past my grandmother's room where I realized the strange noise was coming from. I peeped a little and discovered my grandmother crying. I was shocked and confused because I had never seen my grandmother cry. She was tough and I mean tough, she was no one to ever cry. I again rushed back to my brothers room and said in a puzzled tone, _

"_It is Granny, she is crying."_

_They looked at me confused and said simultaneously,_

"_Why?"_

_I sat down and said, "I don't know…" _

_My thoughts trailed as I thought of a reason why my 'tough as nails' grandmother was crying. My thoughts flew to my blind AND diabetic uncle with his blind wife, and three children who could see. I immediately felt sadness overwhelm me and I said,_

"_Guys…what if it's Uncle Gerald?" _

_I swallowed loudly. They all nodded their heads and I saw that this was the conclusion they had come to also. I looked down, and we sat in silence, not playing the game anymore, each in our own thoughts for an immeasurable amount of time. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours, I couldn't tell. I let the grief have me, for sure that there had been a death somewhere, there was just no way my grandmother would cry for anything else. Suddenly I heard knocks at the door. We looked at each other and I we all stood, though I was the youngest of the three, I felt as though I needed to be brave, so I ran to get the door. It was my one of my aunts, who looked aged about ten years since the last time I'd seen her which was just this morning. She looked at me and mumbled a greeting and she walked into my grandmother's room. A few moments later, my other aunt and my sister, (the oldest of me and my brother at age 19) both coming home early from work and they too went to my grandmothers room. They both looked stressed and sad. The pit of my stomach dropped as I went back to my brother's room where I had left my cousins and brother, to tell them about the way everyone looked. I suddenly thought of my mother at work, wondering what state she would be in when she heard the news. I looked at the three of them and said,_

"_This is bad, I know it. I think something happened to uncle." _

_We each looked at each other and just sat, waiting for someone to clue us in on exactly what had happened._

_After a good while, My two aunts and my sister came to my brothers room and said solemnly,_

"_Richard and Dahlia, we need to talk to you."_

_I looked at my brother a little confused. Why only us? If something had happened to my uncle, why not tell me, my brother and our cousin's at the same time. Save them from having to deliver bad news twice. But I didn't ask questions, I just walked to the room-me and my mom's room- that they lead me to. As I walked, I was thinking, _

"_This is bad, this is very bad. A death certainly."_

_Me and my brother sat on my bed as my sister stood, puffy eyed at the door and my aunts kneeled down in front of us. They looked at us, both of them teary eyed as they said,_

"_Richard, Dahlia. Something has happened."_

_My eleven year old almost stopped._

As I broke free from my reverie I looked around the school. Everyone walked around, unaware that I was coming apart at the seams. I took my arms from around my knees and stood from the bench I had been sitting on. I heard the bell ring, and quickly wiped the tear from my face, and went to get my things from my locker. Here it was, four years later and still wasn't over it.

"_I'm pathetic_" I though acidly and walked on my to history class.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked off to my history class I found myself wondering why I couldn't let this part of me go. It always came back to haunt me, no matter what.

As the warning bell rang, I hurried faster to class and made it just in time.

I went to my seat and sat, waiting for the torture of my history class. I had always been good at school, always on honor roll, but that didn't mean that I liked it. So my mind went into a drift as I listened to the teacher drone on and on. Once again I was immersed in my thoughts.

"_Dahlia, Richard your dad…." _

My mind always rejected the next words that would come. I had repressed it so much in the beginning I could not remember my aunts struggling and struggling to tell me that it was my father who had died. I had always somehow skipped that part subconsciously and now I could not remember it, even when I tried. But I did remember how I felt and the words after.

_As my little ten year old body soaked up what my aunts were trying to tell me, I felt something cloud over my eyes. My sister came toward me and I just hugged her, not really sure if I was crying or not. I looked toward my brother, and could not see if he was crying because he was turned away from me. _

_I was not sure how long I stood, laying on my sister's chest, just in shock._

_We did not speak, but we just sat or stood in silence. It let my thoughts go to places I wished they hadn't gone. I thought of what a terrible daughter I was…well had been. _

As I came back to real life my whole life flashed in my thoughts.

I hadn't lived with my dad since I was 3 years old when we moved from the tiny island of St. Thomas to Florida. Somehow I had always blamed my father for not coming with us, though I had never really known the whole story. As I got older I eventually accepted that he had responsibilities, down there. He was a police officer, they needed him, but that acceptance had gone out the window when I found out that he had found another family. Another woman, other children, though him and my mom were still married, they were separated. It didn't stop the thoughts that my father did not want to be with us, so I resented him for it. When he called, I was mute, when he visited, I never truly warmed to him. I remembered the last time he had visited had just been a few weeks before he died. And I said something to my aunt and grandmother about him that I still to this day cannot repeat.

I remember the words my aunt had said after I had said those unforgivable words.

"_Dahlia, that is not nice. How would you feel if something happened to your dad" _

As I remembered her saying that, I thought that it was my aunts fault my father had died. She had said that, so now God had took him away because of words I did not even mean.

My mind went back to the day he died once again

"_Now Dahlia and Richard, you mom is outside, you cannot cry in front of her. This is so hard for her, just as it is hard for you"_

_My thoughts were angry "Oh so we had to be strong for her? Who was going to be strong for us" My thoughts stayed inside my head and all I did was nod and wipe my tears._

_As we all walked from the room, I saw my mother in the living room crying_

_And as me and my brother walked toward her, she looked at us and she went into hysterics. Instantly I knew why. Me and my brother had always been told we looked like our father, so when she looked at us, she saw him._

_I slowly went to my mother and put my hand on her shoulder, fighting tears the whole time and said, "It's okay mom" though my thoughts screamed that things were NOT okay. I would not survive this tragedy, I was a monster, and I did not deserve to live…_

I gasped quietly as I came back to my reality and had to bite my lips to keep the tears back. I knew I had to stop thinking about this, or I would come apart at the seams right in this classroom.

I asked the teacher quietly for a bathroom pass so I could pull myself together and walked out the class.

As I almost ran to the bathroom, before the tears could spill, I came to the corner where the hallway to the bathrooms were and ran into strong cool arms that held me steady before I fell.

"Are you okay?" I heard a very silky voice ask me and I looked up into, hands down, the most gorgeous face I had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**My mind struggled to come to terms with the face that was not even a foot away from me.**

**I gasped and stuttered as I tried to stand up straight. He helped me stand and worriedly asked again, "Are you alright?"**

**I blushed awkwardly and looked down while I said, "I'm fine." and I brushed my hand under my eyes to wipe away the tears.**

"**Really? you don't look alright, Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" **

**What was with this guy? His pushy politeness and concern was getting on my nerves so I snapped back**

"**I said I'm fine" **

**I suddenly realized he still had one hand on me, supporting me as if he thought I might faint, so I tried to jerk my hand away, but he held me fast and looked me deep in the eyes and said**

"**Let me take you to the nurse please, it would give me a piece of mind." **

**Why was this kid speaking like this? He sounded way to mature to be in high school. But he had this strange essence about him that made me want to trust him, especially when I looked into his eyes. So I blushed and tried to sound angry as I said, **

"**Fine." **

**He put one hand at the small of my back and led to me to the nurse. His contact made my whole body heat up. After a few moments he asked, **

" **So may I ask your name?" **

**I stuttered as I said, "It's Da-Dahlia, what about you?"**

**His eyes twinkled as if he had some secret joke as he said**

"**My name is Edward. Edward Cullen."**

**What a weird name, I thought quietly, but I nodded my head once and smiled saying**

"**It's nice to meet you Edward."**

**After that he just stared at me for a second before he looked away. We finally reached the nurse and before we walked in I said,**

"**Really, Edward, I feel much better, I don't need to go to the nurse."**

**I took one look into his eyes and my brain felt like scrambled eggs, as he said,**

"**Humor me, Dahlia."**

**When he said my name, it sounded so beautiful and graceful, all the things opposite of me. So I sighed and walked inside. **

*******

**After the annoying questioning done by the nurse, she said I was just fine, and that I was probably just stressed. She wrote me a pass, while Edward stood staring at me, in a way that made me think, that he didn't notice, that I could see him out of the corner of my eyes. His eyes burned into the side of my head as I got the pass. Only when I looked up at him, did his eyes suddenly become bright and polite. It was kind of creepy, but as I looked at his gorgeous face, I couldn't remember why it was so creepy. **

"**You all ready?" he said sweetly**

"**Um, yeah, she said I could go back to class…so thanks for bringing me here…umm bye." I waved quickly and walked out, but he was right there beside me again and he said,**

"**Do you mind walking with me to my locker? Just so I won't get in trouble if a teacher see's me, you know since you have a pass." **

**He smiled beautifully as he said that, so I managed to utter the words.**

"**Sure."**

**As we walked in a direction I was not sure of, we were very quiet. There was some sort of tense atmosphere around him, and it made me fell ill at ease, but I kept following him. After we walked through hall after hall and I stopped seeing lockers I asked,**

"**Umm, so where is you locker?" And he replied in a hard tone.**

"**Oh I have a special locker, it's coming up soon." **

**When we got to a dead end of hall far away from any classrooms, almost by the dumpster, I was feeling chills running down my back, because I was sure there weren't any lockers over here. So then why did I follow this strange boy, who didn't seem to belong in high school at all, to a deserted part of the school? I couldn't come up with the answer to that question, so I just swallowed hard and asked in a whisper, **

"**I don't see any lockers over here."**

**He finally stopped and turned around, to look me dead in the eyes, and I noticed his eyes had this dark look in them, both desperate and pleading at the same time and he said in such a silken voice, my knees almost turned to jelly,**

"**I just thought we could be alone, to get to know each other a little better."**

**As he said that he came closer to me, and I started shaking and asked,**

"**Wha-What do you mean?"**

**He very abruptly put his finger to my lips and murmured, **

"**Shhh, I'll show you." **

**Suddenly his face was inching closer to mine and his hand moved from my lips to around my waist, and my mind was doing flips. Why was this stranger, who seemed so odd, trying to kiss me, when I hadn't even known him for fifteen minutes? I ha no idea, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed in his hold, and as his gorgeous face kept getting slowly closer to mine, I thought that maybe I wanted him to kiss me, after all, he had the most gorgeous face I had ever seen. So I closed my eyes and when I felt his lips touch my skin, it was not where I expected it. They came down on my throat. Suddenly my eyes flew open. Just how far did he think we were going to get to know each other? As I felt his lips moving against my throat in a strange way, I tried to push him away, but I found it impossible to even budge him. His arms only grew tighter and his lips angrier as I unsuccessfully tried to push him away. I finally shouted,**

"**Get off me!"**

**And that was when I felt teeth pierce my skin. I gasped and suddenly I was growing numb. I couldn't even manage to say another word. I felt my eyes closing, as I weakly tried to hit him, but as those attempts grew weaker and slower, I felt myself losing consciousness, just as I felt a pulling sensation out of my throat. Then I grew limp in his arms, and suddenly everything grew dark, **

*******


	4. Chapter 4

***

"Breathe Dahlia, just calm down."

I repeated that in my head a hundred times. I still couldn't make myself do what I was telling myself to do. It was dark now, and I was starting to get scared. I had gained consciousness about 5 minutes ago,

only to open my eyes to total blackness. I had to let my eyes adjust, all the time scared out of my mind. When my eyes finally adjusted, I had to tell myself to stop shaking and just calm down, but so far, no good.

I could not see where I was, and that frightened me even more. I was catching glimpses of everything that had happened to me that afternoon, and I was terrified of what was in store for me if I didn't some

how find out where I was and somehow get home. Fear finally got me to sit up and look around. I seemed to be near the dumpster at school, so I hadn't moved since…but I couldn't stand recall what happened,

so I slowly, and shakily stood up, but as soon as I stood I swayed and was about to do a face plant on the concrete when something caught me. I could have died with terror. I tried to open my mouth to scream

but a finger went to my lips and whispered in my ear,

"Shhh."

I started to cry. Yes, I know a 14 year old crying sounds a bit babyish but, after what I had been through this afternoon, the fact that I may be in the arms of the same monster who had hurt me terrified me. I

thought he was there to hurt me some more, so all I could do was cry. But then again, it was so dark I had no idea whose arms I was in. But suddenly I was cradled against a strong, warm, and beautifully

scented chest. So all I could do was lie there limp, while the tears streamed relentlessly from my eyes. A sudden gush of air made me think I was falling, but I was still secure in the arms of this stranger. But the

whooshing of air going past me, seemed to be like someone was running, but running very fast. I could feel the body moving, but it was impossible that someone could run that fast, plus there was no sound of

exertion coming from the stranger, just even breathing. But my mind felt so lazy and exhausted that I only lolled my head, and enjoyed the pleasant ride, while trying not to think of other things. But the ride was

over very quickly and suddenly I was being put on a bed. I still couldn't see who the stranger was, but I knew I was in my room, because of the familiar smell of peaches. I tried to sit up when I felt the arms

disappear, to see if I could get some answers from the stranger but the arms were there again, and were pushing my shoulders down, then cold breath was at my ear, whispering,

"It's alright, you can sleep now."

The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but before I could even register the familiarity of the voice, I was unconscious, as if the voice was some sort of lullaby. Only while I was dreaming did I realize why the voice

sounded so familiar. I was surprised that the terror did now wake me out of my sleep, because it was the same voice, same hands, and same lips at my ear that had attacked me that same afternoon.

***

When I woke up, the sun was shining right on my bed. I sat up and rubbed the sleep of my eyes, and looked down to see I was wearing the same clothes I wore to school yesterday, and suddenly remembered

everything that had happened to me. I could've screamed when it dawned on me that my attacker had brought me home after he….well, attacked me! I was about to jump out of my bed and call the police, but I

had no idea what I would tell them. That a strange, beautiful boy bit me and I passed out? I was still thinking when me eyes strayed and I found a note next to my leg. I picked it up cautiously; it had my name on

the front in elegant script. I took a deep breath and opened it. In more pretty handwriting the note simply said,

"_I_ _am so sorry_."


End file.
